So Not Right
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: Something has happened that shouldn't have. Can Kim and Ron prevent a wrong future from taking place with some help from a new friend.
1. Who

Ok here goes my first Kim Possible fanfic. Hope you people like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Kim Possible.

Copy Right: I do however own my original characters and my story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So Not Right-

Chapter One: You're Who?

Inside a Warehouse-

"Mwahahahahahaha," Monkey Fist laughed. "Now that I have the diamond monkey I can finally become the king of all monkeys."

"Ok he really needs to get hobby," Ron said looking over at Kim.

"Ron now is not the time for this. We have to get out of this cage," Kim growled as she shook the bars of the cage that she and Ron were currently being held in.

"Oh the two of you won't be in that cage for very long," Monkey Fist laughed holding the diamond monkey statue above his head.

"So you're going to let us go then," Ron said with a weak smile.

"Not on your life fool," Monkey Fist said narrowing his eyes. "For once rrrrrrrrrr the light of the rrrrrrrrrrrrr full moon touches the diamond monkey rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I will use its power to destroy the both of you rrrrrrrrrrrr. Blast what is that noise RRRRRRRRR."

Suddenly a motorcycle crashes through one of the windows on the far side of the warehouse. The engine roars and the rider looks from Ron and Kim to Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas. He revs his engine once and the charges straight for Monkey Fist.

"Monkey ninjas ATTACK!"

The monkey ninjas leapt into action at their masters' command. Just before the ninjas reached him the rider hit the brakes and slid his bike sideways into ninjas sending the flying in all directions. The monkeys quickly retaliated jumping on after another at the lone rider. He threw the first one away as if it were nothing, then he caught the second by the tail and slammed it into a third. Two more came at him from each side. He flipped himself upside down on his hands and did a split kick taking out both monkeys. He smacked the last monkey with the back of his fist as it tried to sneak up behind him.

"This is not possible," Monkey Fist gasped. "My monkey ninjas defeated. No matter with the power of the diamond monkey I will destroy you then I will have my revenge on Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible."

"Hey cool he said my name first."

"Ron!"

"What?"

The moon light struck the diamond monkey statue and Monkey Fist let out a howl of laughter. Suddenly a burst of light flew form the statue at the mysterious rider and his bike. The rider gunned his engines and with the quick burst of speed kicked the rear wheel of his bike into the air and spun out of the way on the front tire. As soon as the back tire hit the ground the bike shot straight towards Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist fired bolt after bolt of light energy from the diamond monkey statue. And every time the biker dodged each bolt.

Just as he reached Monkey Fist the bike used a lightning fast kick and sent the diamond monkey statue flying into the air. Speeding passed Monkey Fist the biker caught the statue right before it hit the ground. He did a complete 150 degree stop so that he faced Monkey Fist. He raised the statue into the air and fired a bolt of energy that sent Monkey Fist flying into a stack of shipping crates.

"Now that was cool," Ron said in awe.

"Yeah," Kim agreed in equal awe.

The biker got off his bike and walked over to Kim and Ron's cage. He once again raised the statue, but instead of a large beam of light he used a small beam and destroyed the lock on the cage free them.

"Hey thanks," Ron said opening the cage door.

"Yeah we owe you our lives," Kim said.

The biker nodded his helmeted head and set the statue on the ground.

"So who are you?" Kim asked folding her arms under her chest.

The biker reached up and undid the chin strap of his helmet. He then grabbed the back of the helmet and pulled it slowly forward. Long red hair started falling out from underneath the helmet. Rufus who was sleepily poking his head out of Ron's pants pocket stopped in mid yawn his eyes wide with shock as the helmet cleared the biker's face revealing a very familiar pair of green eyes.

"The name is Possible, Ron Possible," the biker said after shaking the hair excess hair out of his face.

"You're who?" both Kim and Ron asked in shock.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hehe now this is what I call weird. Hope you liked this chapter. I accept both reviews and flames. Until the next chapter.


	2. Weird

Ok got a couple of reviews and so I'm gonna keep this chapter quick so I don't confuse any more readers.

Disclaimer Copyright: See first chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is to Weird-

"Woe woe woe," Ron said waving his hands in front of him. "Time out what did you just say?"

"I said my name is Ron Possible."

"Kim you never said you had a cousin named Ron."

"That's because I don't have a cousin named Ron, Ron," Kim said flatly.

"Well then who is he?"

"Yeah," Rufus squeaked.

"I am who I say I am. Why are you two having such a hard time believing me?"

"Well let's think about this," Kim said serious face. "First you show up just when we were about to be finished. Then you defeat Monkey Fist and his ninjas as if they were nothing. And finally you claim to be a Possible and I don't even know you at all."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Kim said glaring at Ron P.

"I forgot to fully introduce myself," he answered with a laugh. "Like I said before my name is Ron Possible. And I am here to save your lives."

"Well you did a good job just now," Ron said shaking Ron P's hand vigorously.

"I did not come back to save you from Monkey Fist," Ron P said calmly. "There is another that I am here to save you from."

"Wait what do you mean you came back?" Kim asked her curiosity intrigued.

"Man I keep forgetting to explain things. Let me start from the beginning. First off I'm from the future."

"Hang on you mean the future as in the time that has yet to become?" Ron asked his jaw hanging open.

"Uh yeah something like that."

"So if you're from the future and your last name is Possible that you make you my?" Kim began.

"Son?" Rufus finished.

"Rufus!" Kim said angrily.

"Actually Miss Possible I'm your clone."

"But dude you're a a a dude!" Ron stuttered.

"I know I'm a dude. That's because I'm your clone."

"Hang on you just said you were my clone."

"Yes I did say that Miss Possible, but let me clarify my statement. I am both yours' and Mr. Stoppable's clone. That is why I have your hair and eyes, but instead of being female I am male."

Both Kim and Ron just stared at Ron P, while Rufus' little face looked around at all their faces one after the other. Ron P waited a few minutes to let all this sink in.

"Well with that out of the way. Like I said a little while ago I'm here to save both your lives. Something happened in this time. Something that both doctor Possibles believe shouldn't have happened."

"You mean Kim's mom and dad?"

"No her brothers Drs. James and Timothy Possible."

"My brothers aren't doctors."

"Not yet, but in the future they are."

"So you're saying that Kim's brothers created you so that you could travel back in time to save to two of us?"

"Yes."

"Ok so my brothers created you from both mine and Ron's DNA, and then they sent you back in time to save us."

"Actually your brothers didn't send me back in time. That was Wades' doing."

"Wait so Wade is in on it too?" Ron asked

"Yes."

"This is too weird," Kim said smacking her forehead.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Man even I'm confused after this. And I do believe that is bad if the author is confused. Oh well, until the next chapter. Oh yeah I accept both reviews and flames.


End file.
